You are the one
by Namcitaable
Summary: Dawn finally confessed her feelings to Paul, but he didn't answer back and he left her confussed.  But when they finally meet again, will he give her the answer she long? Just one way of knowing! R&R


Hi everyone! thanks for checking on my story! :) this is a translation from my original story in Spanish. Please sorry if you see some grammar mistakes, I tried my best!

So if you read, please review, it would make me really happy and it won't hurt you at all! Enjoy!

The one that I want

Dawn had return from her travel a few month ago, and now she was at Twinleaf town. Ash and Brock have arrived to the town to visit her yesterday.

In that moment the coordinator was brushing her hair,and remembering about certain guy that has stolen her heart.

It was no secret she has a crush on Paul, but what no one knew is that she has confessed him her feelings after he was defeated in the Sinnoh league.

Flash Back

-Paul! – the blunette shouted while she was running to reach the trainer.

-Hn- Paul stopped when he heard the familiar voice from behind, and turned around to face the girl.

-Paul, I- I just wanted to say bye –Dawn was too nervous, but she knew that she wasn't going to see the guy in a while, and she needed to confess her feelings in that moment, even thought it was so hard.

-Alright, goodbye, Dawn – said Paul looking her straight into her eyes, with special attention at saying her name, and not calling her by "troublesome". Then he turned around to leave.

-Wait Paul! – she called him again, grabbing his wrist. At the contact Paul inmediatly turned around again, with a tiny blush she didn't see. At the feeling of the warm skin under her hand, Dawn free his hand from the grip, blushing – I'm sorry, it's just that I gotta tell you something before you leave – she felt her heartbeating accelerating.

-Go on, then – Paul growled.

-P- Paul I wanted to tell you – she cleared her throat, her heart was beating very fast, she wondered if he could hear it- that I... that I love you Paul – Dawn felt really relief at saying it out loud, but the she worried about the answer he would give her.

Paul face was a mask with no emotions. They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds that Dawn felt like hours. She couldn't stand looking at him anymore, she wanted to cry. Paul inexpressive's face filled her with insecurity. Then, she turned around to leave him. She felt stupid for believing that the heartless Paul would care about her feelings. But, for her surprise, this time was him who took her by the her wrist, tighter. The grip made her return to him. Paul wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.

It was a passionate and urgent kiss, wich Dawn deepened by wrapping Paul's neck. They were kissing for some minutes, and when they separated they stared at each other, but none of them spoke, and finally Paul left.

End of Flash Back

Dawn blushed at the thought of that kiss, her first kiss, that was better than what she could have ever expected. But then Paul left, and she hasn't seen him again. She was too confused, she didn't know how to get his reactions. Since that day she couldn't stop thinking about him, and she felt the famous butterflies in her stomach at the momory of his lips over hers.

She made up. That night Ash, Brock and her were going to a party in the city. She left her blue and straight hair free, and wore a pretty ivory coloured dress that tighted her waist, and then fell down easy til her knees.

The gang arrived at the party place. It was big and well decorated. There were a big dance floor, where people were already dancing, a big stage with a rock band playing music, food and drinks. It all was illuminated with coloured lights, and the big crystal ball hanging in the roof was the magical item.

The trio was exited about the party. Brock inmediatly found pretty girls to stalk, and Ash and Dawn went find some drinks.

-Look Dawn – said Ash marking out- isn't that Paul? – said girl looked where Ash was pointing, and there she saw him, pressing his back into a wall, looking at her – I have to go to... ehm the toilet! See you later Dawn- and Ash left leaving her alone.

Paul started walking toward her. Dawn's heart was beating fast.

-Ash told me that I could find you here, that's why I came – Paul confessed.

-Oh that Ash – said Dawn a little nervous, watching at the floor, blushed. They were silent some moment, til Paul broke the silence.

-Would you like ehm... dance with me? – he asked, it was obviously hard for him saying that words. Dawn lifted her face up, now lighted up, and smile nodding.

-Wait here – Paul said and went up to the band, they had just finished a song.

The guy came back and took her by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. Dawn felt like floating, she was afraid of falling if Paul let her hand free.

-"Now because of Paul recuest, we will play a Nickelback song called Far away - announced the band singer.

Paul took Dawn by her waist and looked straight into her eyes. She smiled again, totally red for what Paul did about the song. Said song started.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

While they were dancing, Paul started singing the song in Dawn's ear, meaning every word.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

Paul stopped singin and looked at her in the eye. It was the deepest glare between them.

-I love you, Dawn –he confessed- I'm sorry I left.

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

-I love you too, Paul, that you know.

And they kissed again. It was a kiss as passionate as the first, but this time they knew that they weren't going to be separate again.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_

- Come with me to Kanto – he whishpered in her ear. She just nodded.

-Anywhere – she answered. And they continued dancing the rest of the song.

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_


End file.
